The Dolls Pain
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Two Dolls forgotten by the girl that loved them now they are filled with hate and their last wish is to feel the love that the girl took away from them one last time. Based off the Song Trick and Treat Done by Rin and Len Hope you Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. oh my gosh I have school tomorrow so I should be getting into bed right now be I couldn't do that till I uploaded this chapter so I truly hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fic other than the words**

* * *

**Trick and Treat**

I was completely lost trees on every side and a thick fog covered everything in sight. I was frantically running in what seemed like a straight line when suddenly echoing around me I heard a boys voice quietly singing.

"_Come; come, until you're deeper into the forest."_

I stopped in my tracks trying to decipher the direction of the singing. Then I heard a girls voice singing quietly, just like the boy's had before.

"_Hurry; hurry, you'll only get closer if your quick."_

As she was singing I found the direction of the voices and went running through the trees. As I caught sight of light through the fog the boy's voice echoed again and this time it was closer coming from the light source.

"_Come; come, now isn't this just fun."_

By the time the singing stopped I had finally made it to a small clearing, and in the middle stood a small almost familiar house, which I now found out to be the source of the light. As I made my way across the fog filled clearing I saw two blondes standing on either side of an open door. On the left side of the door way was a boy and on the right side was a girl.

These two people must have been the source of the singing that I heard earlier; suddenly the two of them smiled big friendly smiles. "Welcome." Said the girl in a voice smooth as silk and laced with what seemed to be poison, again she smiled only this time it was larger and just a little spooky.

The boy than spoke in, the same silk dipped poison voice that the girl had used before, "We've been expecting you." Than just as the girl before, his smile grew twice its original size with the same hint of horror.

I grew scared by what the boy had said. "What do you mean you were expecting me?" The two blondes looked at each other, smiled, and then said in unison "That is not important," the two of them paused, gestured to the door then once again spoke in unison that was soon followed by big brimming smiles. "Now won't you come inside?"

I walked closer into the light and felt the warmth coming from inside. As I passed the two golden haired beings I heard the two of them slightly whisper to each other.

"_Now let the games begin."_

The two people led me into a small living room and then had me sit down on a very plush, soft chair. After I was seated they began serving me drinks and small treats. The boy handed me a small cup of syrup, while the girl held a cinnamon stick and sang.

"_The cinnamon stick is a magic wand, with just one flick the syrup will swell."_

As she finished the last part the syrup began to swell, just as the girl sang, soon it began flowing over the rim of the cup and began covering my hands.

I lifted my left hand now covered in syrup to my mouth and licked the sugary coating that now covered it. It tasted sweet with the slight hint of another flavor that I could not name, but that didn't really matter because I was now licking the syrup off my left hand and soon moved on to my right one.

While I was busy licking my hands and ridding the of the sweet syrup the boy had taken the no longer flowing cup from my hands and replaced it with a similar cup, the only difference was its contents. This cup was filled with a sweet smelling tea that drew my hand closer to it. Once the cup was clasped firmly in my hands I slowly began bringing it up to my lips aware of the two beings that watched me with smiles on their faces.

The tea now close to my lips smelled of my two favorite flowers, Lilacs and carnations. The color of the tea was a vast light blue, like the sky on a clear summer day and like the eyes of the golden blonde hosts that stood watching me intently. The taste was that of sweet candies like blueberry candies, to raspberry swirls, it was heavenly but before I could enjoy it as much as I had hoped to, it was gone and my eye lids were now growing heavy.

The world around me had slowly become a blur, and my hand had suddenly lost its grip on the cup that was recently held in it. The cup fell to my lap and then began rolling down making its way to the floor but before it fell to the ground I could see a blurry image of the girl bending down to catch it.

The boy than knelt down next to me and then whispered quietly into my ear.

"_Fall into a sleep so sweet you'll forget you ever knew bitterness."_

The girl than knelt down on my other side and whispered into my other ear but I was so close to falling asleep that it was just a distant call.

"_Sheltered by a canopy of dreams, you'll fall into a deep sleep."_

As I was sleeping I heard my mother's voice, sweet and calm, just like it was before she died.

"**Miku, you can only have one." **

Then I heard a younger me speak on the verge of tears.

"**But they have to be together, I need both."**

**Now the dream was clear and I saw my now deceased mother looking down on a younger me who was wearing a white dress with matching white ribbons that held up my teal hair in two waterfalls that went down to my waist.**

**What the younger me was holding were two small dolls, one a boy the other a girl, the two of them siblings. They were just two simple dolls that had caught my eyes on our way home from church. I had asked my mother for the two of them, but she kept saying that I could only have one thing from the store just like my brother.**

**The image continued to play out as it did that day. My brother Kaito saw our mother and I arguing about the dolls with his choice still in his hands (in this case a book), when he saw that I wasn't going to give in he placed his book back on the shelf.**

**With his hands now empty he walked over and grabbed one of the dolls from my small hands (in this case he grabbed the boy). **

"**Instead of that old book I want this." Kaito said, winking at me when I looked up at him. At the checkout my brother places the doll on the counter and backed away as I placed the second one next to the first.**

**Now out of the store I clutched the two dolls tightly, happy that I had got them. We then made our way home together, all happy.**

The dream ended and I woke up in a completely different room on a bed with the two golden haired hosts sitting on either side of me. The girl smiled and said in a soft friendly voice.

"_It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages."_

I sat up and looked at her, did she know about my dream?

The two people helped me stand and the boy holding my hand led me to the door, as the girl began tying a blindfold over my eyes.

With the blindfold now over my eyes I was now completely blind, so I found the knot with my hands, only for them to be swatted away and the girl to speak again.

"_Now if you loosen the blindfold it won't be any fun."_

So I let my hands fall to my sides and allowed myself to be led through the house to some unknown place. As we were walking I tripped on something and lost my balance. One of the blondes caught me before I hit the ground and helped me stand once again.

"_Now watch your step."_

It was the boy's voice.

"_Here, I'll take you by the hand._

At that he grabbed my hand and began leading me again, than he added softly.

"_So right away entrust yourself to me."_

I was starting to get tired again but I had to focus on moving my feet and following theirs. Soon after a minute passed I fell to the floor asleep once again and began dreaming like before.

**This time it was Christmas two years after I had gotten the dolls from the store. The two dolls sat on the floor next to me like always, we were after all inseparable. It was my turn to open presents and I got a few board games, some new dress clothes and a quilt from my grandmother.**

**I had thought that was it, but then my mother now weak with sickness walked into the room with her hands behind her back.**

"**Miku, come here please." Her voice was just as weak as her body so I got up and walked over to where she stood.**

"**Yes mommy?" I asked as I stood before her, my dolls watching from the floor. Slowly my mother brought her hands forward and produced a small wrapped box from behind her back.**

**I grabbed the box and brought it to my original spot oblivious of everything other than the small box in my hands. Carefully I opened the box and pulled out the contents that were moments before hidden within. What I held in my hands now was a new doll that had lovely flowing rose pink hair, blue button eyes, and a soft pink dress that flowed freely.**

**She was just adorable; I loved her instantly and completely forgot about the two ragdolls that had up to this point always been by my side. Those two forgotten dolls were then moved to a shelf in my room never to be moved again, even when my family moved out of the house.**

This time when I woke up it was completely pitch black and, For some time the blade of doubt had been fading in and out, I than realized that, The mercy of love has no place here. It was very cold where I was sitting, which my guess was the floor. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see only the back of the blindfold.

Only to my surprise I could see that the blindfold had loosened enough and one of the sides was sagging enough that I could see the room in front of me. I saw many carved pumpkins scattered about the floor and saw the shadows of my two hosts that were cast by the lanterns.

What I saw made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and the colors completely drain from my face.

The shadows cast from my hosts were not the shadows of humans but shadows that were cast by dolls, to be more specific the dolls that I had forgotten once I got the new pink haired one for Christmas.

The two people looked at me with their no longer blue eyes but now orange eyes and they noticed that I was now up. I closed my eyes again hoping to fool them but when I opened them again the two people were no longer sitting by the pumpkins, but instead the two of them were now kneeling in front of me.

"_My; my what a wicked child. You're up already?"_

The boy said innocently while holding my chin. The girl than got up and walked behind me placing her hands over my eyes while she said.

"_If the blindfold came off, than shall I blind you myself?"_

I looked at the two beings scared, thinking to myself 'how could these two beings be the same dolls that I got from the store?' The two 'Dolls' looked at me than the boy spoke as the girl put her hands at the edges of my mouth trying to get me to smile.

"_Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face."_

I was so scared it felt like the room dropped 20 degrees and my body felt like an empty shell, the feeling only got worse when the boy whispered into my ear.

"_Now, slip back into your skin and get back to the show."_

Those words rang throughout my head as the two dolls brought me to my feet and began pushing me up a set of stairs. Above us was a door, which the boy opened to reveal the night sky. The boy than helped me up and the sight of the house that I saw made my eyes go wide and my blood freeze.

The boy turned and saw this.

"_What happened to make your eyes so wide?" _

He placed his hand, which was cold on my shoulder and spoke again. "Your body is trembling as well." The girl now out of the cellar heard this and spoke in an innocent sugar coated voice.

"_Shall I bring you some warm milk?"_

She walked over and placed her cold hand on my other shoulder as she spoke again.

"_You used to love it."_

After she said that all I wanted to do was turn and run. I wanted to run from the past run from the memories, and run from my old childhood home. The house that we moved out of soon after my mother died, and the house that I had left the two dolls in.

As the two people led me inside I dug my heels into the ground to stop myself from entering that house again. The boy noticed this and said as he pulled harder

"_Now, Now come inside. It's very warm in there."_

After the boy said this the girl began pulling harder as well and said.

"_The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return."_

After the girl finished saying this they had finally pulled me to the door. Once inside they led me to the living room which I could've found blindfolded like I was before. They then brought me over to the couch that we had left here along with any of the larger furniture and unwanted things, like the dolls, and the two of them had me sit on the couch as they left for the kitchen.

In the kitchen the two of them spoke but I could not hear what they said so I just sat still since the only way out was through the door in the kitchen. After a few minutes of waiting they came back as did the shivering, the boy now standing in front of me held out his hand.

"_Give me something hurry, hurry."_

I had nothing to give them so I just shook my head.

"_Hey come on right away."_

Again I had nothing to give them so I just shook my head and said. "I don't have anything to give you." The boy now looking mad leaned down closer and whispered in my ear.

"_Forget the notion of having a choice, now give my something."_

I wanted to get out of here and run but the girl held me down by the shoulders and whispered into my ear.

"_We'll just lure you in with lies, so sleep the sweet honey."_

I started squirming a lot but the girl held firm keeping my on the couch. The boy than produced a sharp kitchen knife, the one my mother always used, and brought it above his head. He had an angry crazed look on his face as he yelled

"_Give me some!"_

I wanted to ask him what he wanted me to give them but before I could he continued to yell.

"_Hey now, hand it over!" _

He paused again and this time he looked a little sad and lonely but it soon vanished as he began to yell again.

"_Hand it over right NOW!" _

With that said he brought the clean blade down in an arch and pierced me right in the chest, a little the right of my heart. The moment the blade hit the boy yelled again but it was only a distant call now that my life was draining away and a bright red rose was blooming around where the blade hit.

"_RIGHT NOW!"_

It was then that I realized what they had wanted this whole time. It was what he and his sister had lost once I received the new pink haired doll. They had lost the love that I had given to the pink haired doll, and all these years they had been craving to feel it one last time.

In an attempt to show how sorry I was I lifted my arms and grabbed their hand which in my weakened state was a chore. They looked at me both unsure of what I wanted to do, my vision was now getting blurry and my heart was on the verge of stopping.

Their hands were still clasped in mine so with the remaining strength I had I pulled and the two of them fell on top of me. When they landed the two of them looked shocked at what I did and scared of what I might do. "Don't worry."

It was hard to breathe now with their added weight, but I needed to say something to the two of them before I died, "Don't worry about what, we just about killed you." said the girl, as she looked into my unfocused eyes.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around the two beings and pulled them close. "I'm sorry." I said in a voice close to a whisper, the two of them shifted and looked at me. "What did you say?" asked the boy. "I'm sorry," I paused trying to catch my breath. "I love you two, and I'm," I paused again this time because I lost all feeling in my nerves.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to abandon you." By this point they were crying and I was so weak and tired, because it was now my turn to leave the family and join my mother in eternal slumber.

* * *

**A.N. oh my gosh I hoped you enjoyed so please review and tell me what you think and tomorrow I will put up another chapter that I wanted to add to this since I don't want Miku to die on the cold ground alone so that should be up tomorrow **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N So I know that the song ended last chapter but I didn't want to leave Miku in the dark old house dead and rotting so this is my ending of Trick and Treat by Rin and Len I really hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Afterwards

I made my way down a familiar path to the house from my childhood. I found the time to come down here and check for potential buyers because my sister had slept over at a friend's house the night before.

The house was still unaffected by time, and many childhood memories could find their beginnings at this house, yet we left because of the pain that soon followed our mother's death.

The windows had been boarded up to keep out the cold and animals, and the once thriving garden was now full of dying plants and weeds. Now that I looked at the house though I could tell something was off about it.

Then I realized what was wrong with it, the cellar door was wide open and the kitchen door was a jar. Unsure of what I might find inside I slowly made my way to the door. Now in front of the door I opened it quietly surprised by what I found inside.

Pat the kitchen in the living room I saw a hand outstretched on the floor surrounded by red. I than quickly made my way through the kitchen expecting the killer to jump out of anywhere.

I was now standing behind the couch; I looked down and saw two feet, more red, and the hem of a black dress. Now curious about who had met their end in this house so I walked to the other side of the couch careful not to step in the blood.

On the other side of the couch I found a lifeless girl, with teal hair that cascaded around her body clutching something tightly to her unmoving chest.

I lifted her lifeless body with silent tears streaming down my face. The small and light body in my arms was that of my younger sister and was not that hard to carry, but whatever she was holding on too she was not letting it go.

I laid her on the couch then lifted up her limp left arm than her limp right arm. Underneath I found two small dolls one a boy the other a girl, both had felt blonde hair and both, my sister found one Sunday after church, these two dolls were the ones that our mother bought for her.

Miku had fallen in love with the dolls instantly, than forgot all about them once she had gotten a new one, the new doll was not the same and Miku had grown board of it and left it alone in her bedroom at the new house.

Now she had found her dolls once again, and died holding them close, never to let them get forgotten again. That was the way that she would join our mother in the ground. She would sleep for eternity holding the dolls that she said drove away nightmares.

At that thought I remembered how she would bring the dolls everywhere with her even to church, and now the three of them would go together into the afterlife.

* * *

**A.N. So how did you like the new ending now please review for me and tell me what you think and if you have suggestions for vocaloid songs that you want me to do just ask and I will try my best.**


End file.
